


The Reunion

by SakuraBreeze



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBreeze/pseuds/SakuraBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Solas returned, everything was different.<br/>Solavellan drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reunion

When Solas returned, everything was different. He was not entirely sure why he had expected anything else.

He had spent years travelling across Thedas, searching. He had searched and searched and searched, and had eventually found something hopeful – something that could potentially aid him in his quest.

So he had decided that it was finally time to return to Skyhold – to where is love, Inquisitor Lavellan, was. He had decided that it was finally time that he could tell her the truth – about himself, about what he was doing, about everything. They could finally be together – forever this time.

But things were different now.

When he arrived, instead of her running to him, as he’d hoped, she just stood there, an unreadable expression on her face. He smiled at her, a smile which was not returned – and just as he was about to say something a child’s joyous squeal cut through the silence. A toddler ran, smiling, to its mother – Lavellan.

And he did not need to see the man enter the room behind the child to understand. He did not need to see the way he pulled Lavellan to himself and placed a gentle kiss atop her head. He did not need to see the smile that spread across Lavellan’s lips – a smile that was not meant for him, but for another man and their child. He did not need to see any of it, because he already understood.

Things were different.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> 


End file.
